


Carnival Candy

by Fuhlair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Carnival, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: Becky gets on a ferris wheel and forgets she is afraid of heights





	Carnival Candy

I hop off the ride's seat with unsteady feet, but I manage to balance myself before I lead myself to the exit, Charlotte following behind me. 

"Where to next, love?" The taller blonde's words sent shivers down my spine as we trail along the dirt path of the fair. Plenty of kids were running past and had annoyed parents to run after them. The smell of hotdogs and funnel cake filled the air to make the aroma of today a little bit more fun. 

"Maybe a ferris wheel?" I offered as I pointed to the brightly lit ride just across from us. 

"The lines a little long." She complained as she handed me my jacket. Since the sun had just about set, it was beginning to grow cold with Autumn air. 

"We have time." I shrug, turning to look at her. She rolls her eyes and nods before pulling me off into the line. 

Just as we pull up to about half way through the line, I remember something. I had grown a bit famished, so my mind wanders to food, and then I remembered that I packed cotton candy. Sure, it was bought at a gas station for 99 cents, but it was still good. 

"Can you hand me my bag, please?" I tug at the taller woman's arm. Without looking down she maneuvers my purse from her shoulder, to my hand. I pull out the bag and rip off a large chunk of fluffy goodness before stuffing it into my mouth. 

"You brought carnival candy?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"You call it carnival candy?"

"I call any type of sweet you eat at a fair carnival candy, but mainly cotton candy. I don't know why, just do." She bit her lip and shrugged slightly. 

"You're so weird." I laugh and roll my eyes as I put another piece in my mouth. 

"At least I don't apparently have a stash of carnival candy in my purse."

"I don't have a stash! Just one bag." I defended. Just as we were about to talk more, we had made it to the front of the line. 

I let Charlotte hop onto the yellow cart first before I got in across from her. As we begin to rise in the cart, my nerves began to get the best of me. I could feet the cart shake under my nervous feet and my hand could barely bring the cotton candy toy mouth anymore. I guess I had forgotten how scared I was of heights. 

"This was such a a mistake!" I cry as I look down at the fair. Everything looked so tiny, which meant we were up too high!

Charlotte began to shift in her seat circling the cart until she found her way next to me. She pulls me in to a comforting side hug. I shakily lean my head on her chest and close my eyes, not wanting to see what's below us any longer. 

"Bex, are you afraid of heights?" She whispers as she rubs my shoulder. I nod into her chest and sniffle hard enough to cause me to cough. 

"Then why did you want to get on the ride?" She chuckles. I could feel the cart swing under us as she leaned back, elevating my anxiety to another level. 

"I forgot!" I cried into her shirt. Soon I could hear her shushing me and I burry my head into her chest. I felt stupid, I shouldn't be crying like this, but I am. I couldn't help how scared I was, all I really could do was cry. 

"You want some carnival candy to cheer you up, love?" She looks down at me, holding a piece of the fluffy pink cotton in her fingers. I only open my mouth in response. She shoves it in with a smile before letting me rest my head once more. 

My nerve began to soften as the ride went on, and my tears were completely gone by the third ride around the wheel. She occasionally handed me tiny amounts of cotton candy if she felt my body stiffen, which made me love her more than I already did.

I sat up just as the ride was lowering us for us to get off. We were still pretty high up, but I avoided looking down at all cost. 

"Do you feel bett-" I cut the blonde off with a soft kiss. This was something I had planned on doing for a long time, but like heights, I was too afraid. I'm not sure where the courage had come from, but I could feel it paying off when her lips began to reciprocate. I pull away, and look down at the metal floor of the cart. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly. 

"It's in the carnival candy..." I shrug


End file.
